


Falling For You

by elenawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius just really wants to go to sleep. Somewhat inspired by The 1975's "Fallingforyou"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

Sirius stretches on the floor in front of the dying fire, limbs sore and eyelids heavy from hours of studying. His head feels fuzzy; he’s been down here far too long and it’s too cold now that the fire is going down. 

Remus yawns across from him, dragging a hand through his already messy curls. "We should be asleep,“ he mumbles, rubbing at his eyes. 

Sirius groans and plants his forehead on his book, thinking about how he’ll never pass this exam, not if he goes up to bed now. If he goes up now, he’s going to collapse into his bed and lose himself in sleep almost immediately, all thoughts of potions and properties of moonstone drifting away easily.

“Can’t,” Sirius says, his face still hidden in the pages. “Can’t. I need to learn this, Remus, I can’t afford to fail another test, if I fail-" 

He doesn’t finish. He just keeps his head down, silently cursing himself for not starting this earlier. 

There’s a rustling sound, and then a warm pressure on his side. Sirius raises his head slightly, looking up to see Remus sitting up next to him. Remus rests a hand on Sirius’ shoulder, stroking gently, and Sirius can feel himself relaxing.  

"Sirius, it’s too late. You’ve got to rest.” Remus pushes himself up to stand, then offers a hand down to Sirius. “C'mon. ’S time to go up.”

“Remus, I need to-”

 _“Sirius.”_ Remus’ voice is barely above a whisper; his eyes are pleading. He knows what happened when Sirius gets like this, too stubborn to let go of an idea even if he could end up sabotaging himself. _Like a dog with a bone,_ James would point out lovingly, usually earning himself a smack on the arm from Sirius, but he’s right in a way. And Sirius knows that Remus is trying to save him before it gets to be too much, and he’ll let him, just this once, just because it’ll feel so good to fall into bed…

Sirius places his hand in Remus’, holding onto the warmth of his skin for a moment too long before he attempts to stand. Remus doesn’t seem to notice.  

Sirius pushes himself up with his other hand, and suddenly his legs aren’t working and he’s stumbling into Remus, who catches him with an arm around his waist and hands, still together, trapped between their chests. 

“Sorry,” Sirius mumbles, and he can feel the arm around him tighten for a moment as Remus laughs softly in his ear. 

“’S alright. I’ve got you.” Is it Sirius’ imagination, or does Remus’ breath catch slightly? He doesn’t know; it’s too late to be thinking these kinds of things. 

“Come on, then,” Remus says, moving back a step, still holding Sirius’ hand as he walks them to the stairs. 

Every time Sirius loses his footing, he can feel Remus’ arm tightening around his waist, keeping him steady. This is what Remus does, Sirius realizes. Keeping him steady. Keeping him out of the dark places that would be all too easy to get to; making things right when he doesn’t feel it himself. 

Sirius doesn’t know how they make it up the stairs. Sirius doesn’t know which bed he lays down on, he doesn’t know why it smells _different,_ not bad, but different. 

He nearly misses the soft sigh from Remus, who is standing above him, smiling faintly.

“Sirius,” he says, again in that rasp, and somehow under his exhaustion Sirius realizes why this bed smells different, why Remus hasn’t gone to sleep yet. 

“’M not moving, Re, jus’ get in already.” He gestures sleepily at the bed, shifting slightly to make room. 

Hesitating, Remus slides in next to him, keeping the slightest bit of distance between their bodies. Sirius snuggles back in, tucking his head under Remus’ chin, stroking his side, doing a number of things he wouldn’t do if he wasn’t so tired and Remus wasn’t so warm. 

Or, Sirius thinks, his last thought before he drifts off, maybe he would. Maybe he _will._

He does.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
